


Incompetent Time-Travelling Saxophone Haters

by NightRainDream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, I need help, I regret everything, Tumblr, other than mental, possibly crack, saxophone haters, this is pretty much crack fiction, time-travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRainDream/pseuds/NightRainDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found this post on tumblr and... plot bunnies happened and then this happened. I really should be studying... Read if you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Soft jazz music floated through the speakers creating a calm ambience in the coffee shop. However that didn’t work for the three teenagers lounging in the back sipping hot chocolates and coffee.

“I hate saxophones.” The girl decided, placing her empty cup on the table.

“Agreed.” Her oldest friend muttered finishing his own drink, before shooting a glare at the nearest speaker.

“Hold on dude, you _play_ saxophone.” The final teen spoke, confusion clouding his voice.

“Yeah and? Your point?” The second spoke again, raising an eyebrow.

“Shouldn’t you, y’know, like saxophone?”

The girl sniggered while the second teen rolled his eyes. ”My mom always wanted to play saxophone but never had the chance, and when I was born decided to live her dreams through me.” He groaned leaning back and hitting his head on the back on the couch behind him.

“Why don’t we go back in time and stop them from being invented?” The girl suggested, sitting up straight as her eyes lit up with a probably highly insane idea they had come to know her for.

The two boys looked at her as though she had lost her mind, which she probably had.  “Kat, how the hell are we going to travel back in time?”

The girl, Kat, shrugged. “Temporal physics can’t be _that_ hard. I mean we can already travel forwards in time, why not backwards?” She reasoned. Her two friends shared looks. 

 


	2. It Starts

“Hey Doc!” Kat shouted walking into the lab. There were loud crashes from deeper into the lab followed by loud cursing. The three teens walked a bit further into the lab, the two boys peering around the weird room that was definitely no high school science lab. Broken pieces of machines were strewn over the workbenches, and colourful chemicals were neatly arrange on a shelf.

A head appeared around the corner, covered in thick curly blonde hair, watching them suspiciously before recognition flicked across his face. “Katherine.” She rolled her eyes. “And friends.”

She vaguely gestured to them. “This is James and then the asshole with the sax is Mark.” They waved awkwardly, Mark restricted by the instrument he was carrying.  She gestured at the scientist. “This is my uncle Clarence, call him Doc.”

Mark burst out laughing, almost dropping his sax, muttering about being called Clarence.

Doc glared at the laughing teen before focusing on the other, who shifted awkwardly. He finally turned to his niece. “Any particular reason why you brought your friends here other than to laugh at me?”

“Well, yes.” She gestured to the horrid instrument. “We need to borrow your time machine.”

He raised an eyebrow. “The Chrono-machinam? Any particular reason?”

“Not really. We decided-” James made a protesting noise from behind her. “Well Mark and I did. That we were going to travel back in time and stop the saxophone from being invented.”

His brow furrowed as he considered their request. “You do realize that… ah never mind you’ll figure it out.”

“So that’ a yes?” James squeaked. “Are you sure, I mean how does that thing even work? Wouldn’t it be dangerous? Couldn’t we-” he was silenced by Mark hitting him around the head with his sax.

“Dude shut up.” He turned to face the scientist. “You have a time machine?”

He nodded, turning on his heel and striding to the back of the room. The three teens shared a look before following quickly.

 

“Tada.” Doc said as he pulled the dust cover off, revealing the metal contraption underneath.

“The hell is that?” James exclaimed looking at the very steampunk-esque machine.

“The Chrono-machinam. It goes back and forth in time.” The scientist remarked proudly.

“Has it even been tested?” James, ever the voice of reason, protested.

“Which is why we’re here. We’re going to test it.” Kat said, walking around the heap of metal.

“By attempting to kill Adolphe Sax?” He retorted sarcastically, mentally wondering how insane he was to have friends who even suggested these sorts of things.

“Correct”

“But that’s insane! What about the butterfly effect! Paradoxes! We don’t even spe-”

Mark shushed him once again with his sax, this time pulling out a roll of duct tape.

 

Ten minutes later they were all set in the time machine. James silent in the back, although the duct tape around his mouth probably had a lot to do with it, and the two others up front.

“Stay safe kids.” Doc said, pulling the lever, and ignoring James’s muffled protests.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinant, Belgium

 - 1817

 

The Time Machine landed with a crash in a forest just outside of Diant. The three teenagers remaining in the machine, shaking slightly before the duct-taped one managed to break free and roll over the edge, wriggling on the ground. The two others shared looks, before they both broke into smiles. They had defied the laws of physics and were back in time. Mark glanced at their final, somewhat reluctant, companion who was still wriggling on the ground, this time decidedly green coloured.

 

Ten minutes later they were standing around the machine, dressed in what could vaguely be called period costume. James had promptly emptied his stomach once they had taken the tape off and was curled up in the back of the machine, whimpering about ‘crazy friends’ or some such nonsense. Kat looked at Mark, a smirk lighting up her features. “Have the address?”

He nodded, pulling the slip from his pocket. “Right here.”

“Shall we start?”

James let out a groan from behind them.

 

“Here we are.” Kat murmured standing outside of the house. “This is where the bastard lives”

“How do we get in?”

“Over there!” Kat pointed out a pathway that led around the house. They shared looks before sneaking around the back. Thankfully the door was unlocked and they snuck inside, past the other rooms and up the stairs. Soft whimpering indicated that their prey was near.

“Wait.” Kat whispered, fishing out a broom from the closet they had discovered.

 

They advanced slowly on the toddler crawling along the window seat, various articles fallen on the ground. A little nudge and it would be all over. Kat gently held out the broom, nudging the window into a child sized hole, before gently tapping the child outside.

 

A few moments later there were screams and the two teens shared happy looks before slinking out into the street and pretending to be curious onlookers. A few men shouted before holding up a baby, a decidedly dirtier baby but nonetheless still alive, as loud as ever. They beat a hasty retreat, cursing their misfortune. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this isn't remotely realistic but, hey, if you're expecting realism from a story of people travelling back in time to stop an instrument from being discovered...
> 
> In other news, sorry for the long wait. Exams got in the way.


End file.
